1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for purifying and thereafter continuously controlling the temperature of a three bed PSA/TSA filtering system which receives air containing hazardous nuclear, biological and chemical warfare agents, and supplying cool clean air to personnel within the crew compartment of a combat vehicle or the like by use of combined pressure swing and temperature swing adsorption technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assignees Veltman et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,579 and 4,793,832 disclose air purification and temperature controlling systems and methods which use only pressure swing adsorption systems that include two adsorption beds.